El obsequio
by bonniegrrl-huffle
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sirius y Remus le dará el mejor regalo de su vida. SxR Slash, -No Lemmon-


**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece todo aquello que reconozcan :)

**Advertencia**: Contiene Slash, relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada este es el momento de cerrar la ventana :)

Enjoy.

* * *

7 de Septiembre de 1977. Sábado por la mañana.

Era fin de semana y los exámenes estaban aún muy lejos. Los cuatro chicos de séptimo, que ocupaban aquella habitación, aún dormitaban y alargaban la hora de levantarse todo lo posible. El sol de la mañana iba colándose poco a poco a través de los doseles de las camas.

Remus Lupin se resistía a levantarse. Se sentía tan bien ahí, en su cama, tapado hasta los hombros, abrazado a Sirius, recostado sobre su pecho y escuchando su respiración acompasada –inequívoca señal de que estaba completamente dormido-. A demás, por una vez que no se él el primero en levantarse no pasaba nada. Pero a medida que los minutos desfilaban, la habitación estaba cada vez mas iluminada, y los ojos de Remus se cerraban cada vez con más fuerza. Empezaba a molestarle. Tal vez sí debía levantarse. Comenzó a salir de la cama todo lo despacio que podía, no quería molestar a Sirius. En ocasiones normales, tal vez, comenzaría a molestarlo, y lo terminaría despertando y quitándole el sueño. Era divertido ver las caras que ponía cuando Remus le soplaba la cara para que le den cosquillas, o le introducía lentamente una pluma por las orejas. Ambos terminarían riendo, se besarían y James gritaría algo que sonaría a "¡¿Por qué siempre se tienen que estar manoseando en mis narices, coño?!", pero hoy no iba a molestarlo, se veía muy tranquilo así. Era su cumpleaños así que estaba decidido a dejarlo en paz, a demás tenía un par de asuntos que aclarar en Hogsmeade y quería tenerlo listo antes que Sirius se despertara. Miró la hora, aún le quedaba tiempo de sobra. Se cambio, se abrigo con su clásico saco beige, su bufanda de Gryffindor y su gorrito de borla gris, y salió para Hogsmeade.

* * *

– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Grito James cuando despertó – ¡Sirius!, Sirius, despierta. Es tu cumpleaños – agregó mientras le entregaba un paquete cuadrado muy mal envuelto en papel rojo con cintas doradas.

Sirius se restregaba los ojos mientras le recriminaba el haberlo despertado tan groseramente y mas el día de su cumpleaños.

– Si, ya, como digas, pero abre tu maldito regalo, pulgas. Espero que te guste.

Black rasgó el papel y vio que era un hermoso bate de golpeadores de último modelo. El de él se había quebrado en el último partido, lo que casi le cuesta la cabeza.

– Oh Merlín, es genial ¡Gracias, Jimmy!

Con todo ese alboroto terminaron de despertar a Peter, quien después de desearle feliz cumpleaños, le regalo un bonito paquete de "naipes franceses especiales para jugar strip-poker". Cuando no cumplías con la regla de quitarte la prenda, las cartas te explotaban en las manos.

Sirius estaba un poco alicaído porque no había visto a Remus al despertar, pero se le paso cuando lo encontró desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Estaba hablando con Lily Evans, quien al verlos llegas fue a saludar a James con un efusivo beso. Sirius se sentó junto a Lupin y este le dio un beso corto pero tierno en los labios. Un beso que decía Remus Lupin por todos lados.

– Feliz Cumpleaños, Canuto – le dijo con una sonrisa, y acercándose a su oído, le susurró – ya tengo preparado tu obsequio, puedes tenerlo cuando quieras.

Con el tono que Remus uso, Sirius ya podía imaginar de que se trataba, así que se apresuro a tomarse su desayuno lo más rápido posible. Cuando terminaron Sirius estaba listo para arrastrar al licántropo a la habitación, pero este último le dijo que prefería ir a la casa de los gritos. Black no puso pegas por más raro que le haya parecido. Si Remus quería ir estaba bien por él.

Atravesaron todo el camino corriendo y tomados de la mano. Se empujaban de vez en cuando y se reían. Era una clásica pareja de enamorados. Más de uno los miraba con asco, pero que mas daba, se estaban divirtiendo. Cuando llegaron, subieron a la habitación en la que Remus pasaba las noches de luna llena, y Sirius comprobó asombrado cuan cambiada estaba.

– Me tome el trabajo de arreglarla el fin de semana anterior. No es la gran cosa, pero al menos esta limpia y parece una habitación un poco más decente. – explicó Remus.

– Quedo genial, como todo lo que haces. Y estoy listo para mi regalo Lunático – Le dijo Canuto, mientras le sacaba la camisa.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Unos besos por aquí, unas manos por allá, ciertos toques, ciertos roces y el resto ya lo imaginarán.

Cuando terminaron, ambos estaban desparramados de cualquier manera sobre la destartalada cama con la respiración entrecortada. Sirius miró a su novio y le sonrió mientras le quitaba unos mechones de pelo de la cara.

– Merlín, el mejor regalo de mi vida. Nada va a superarlo. Eres el mejor. Bueno, tal vez el segundo, porque yo soy el mejor. Es obvio.

– Bueno, gracias, pero que sepas que ese no es tu regalo.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no? Pero si dijiste…

– Si te cambias y bajas conmigo lo sabrás.

Rápidamente se vistieron y bajaron a la planta baja nuevamente. Remus se acercó al bulto oculto bajo una manta del rincón de la habitación, que era la moto averiada y destartalada de Sirius.

– Prepárate y TARAM! – Dijo quitando la manta.

Apareció una hermosa moto roja impecable. Muy lejos estaba de la anterior que se caía a pedazos. Sirius abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido pero algo no iba bien. Esa moto no era _su_ moto.

– Remus, ¿dónde está mi moto? – preguntó con calma, aunque no era como si tuviera mucha.

– Pues es esta – dijo Remus riendo.

– … –

– Solo tuve que repararla, pintarla, cambiarle partes que ya no funcionaban, lustrarla, ponerle gasolina, cambiarle los neumáticos y hasta le inscribí tu nombre, ¿ves? – dijo señalando donde decía _Sirius_ con letras cursivas en negro, para que contraste con el rojo.

A Sirius se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. No podía creer que Remus realmente hubiera hecho todo eso.

– Remus, Merlín, Lunático, no puedo creerlo, en serio, genial.

– Me alegro que te guste, te ahorre mucho trabajo – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, y acercando se agregó – Y sí, tenías razón, sí existía tal hechizo para hacerla volar.

– ¡¿La hiciste volar?! – preguntó totalmente sorprendido

– De nada – Y sin más Sirius le dio el beso más pasional y cargado de amor que le había dado nunca.

– Merlín, eres el mejor novio del universo – alegó, haciendo sonrojar a Remus. – Tenemos que dar una vuelta…

– Con tenemos no te referirás a nosotros dos, ¿cierto? – pregunto con temor

– Coño, Lunático, no me dirás que la arreglaste para no subir ni una vez, ¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente mirarte como tú la montas?

– Porque tú la arreglaste, porque eres mi novio, porque quiero que vengas conmigo y porque es mi cumpleaños, y que no se diga más. – Terminó Sirius.

Ante motivos como esos no hay como negarse. Sacaron la motocicleta a los terrenos de Hogsmeade por la puerta trasera y, sin más, ambos subieron. Remus se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Sirius con temor. Siempre le habían dado miedo los deportes adrenalinicos; es por eso por lo que nunca había audicionado para jugar en el equipo de Quidditch. Él no era malo volando, pero tampoco era bueno. Le daba vértigo Nunca se elevaba más de dos metros; con suerte había aprobado las clases de vuelo en primer año.

Sirius se ajustó fuertemente al volante y aceleró. Podía sentir el viento en su pelo, las suaves manos de Remus en su espalda y el delicioso sabor de la libertad en su boca. Se sentía invencible, fuera del alcance de todos los que alguna vez le desearon el mal, _intocable_. Ahora, a unos cuantos píes de altura, podría decirse, que este era el mejor momento de su vida. Porque ¿qué es mejor que esto?: volando, lejos de los Slytherin y sus prejuicios, lejos de su familia y sus malditos ideales; casi tocando el cielo; junto a su "_noviomejoramigo_"; y sobre todo montado en su hermosa y reluciente motocicleta. Suya. De Remus y de él. De nadie más.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sirius al notar la presión que ejercían los brazos de Remus alrededor de su cintura.

– Eeeh, sí, claro – "_no, por supuesto que no_"

– Estás a salvo conmigo, te lo aseguro – Claro que lo estaba, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir miedo.

Dieron un par de vueltas por el cielo de Hogsmeade intentando no ser vistos y cuando notaron que empezaba a oscurecer decidieron volver. Guardaron la moto justo donde estaba y cuando Remus se dispuso a volver por el pasadizo notó que Sirius lo retenía por el brazo.

– Cuando dije que estabas a salvo conmigo no solo lo dije por ir conmigo en la parte de atrás de la moto, sino que en general. Iba de verdad. Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Sirius tomándole la cara entre las manos –Tal vez no te lo diga a menudo, pero eres todo para mí y créeme que no te lo digo por haber arreglado la moto o por darme el mejor sexo de toda mi vida – Remus se sonrojó al oír eso último – sino porque en serio lo eres. Haces muchas cosas por mí y siento que a veces no te respondo como debería. Mientras estábamos andando estaba pensando que jamás he tenido nada como tú, esa extraña mezcla de amigo y novio – agregó con una risa un poco perruna – y jamás te lo había dicho. Jamás te había dicho cuanto te necesito y cuanto te amo y me sentí un cretino por un momento y no podía concebir que pasara ni un minuto más sin que lo sepas. Te amo hoy y siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Y nada va a cambiar eso jamás… Remus, ¿estás llorando? – Pregunto extrañado. Remus no dejo pasar más tiempo y se puso de puntillas para darle en mejor beso de su vida. Un beso un poco salado debido a las lágrimas de Remus, pero igual de bonito. Era una mezcla de labios, lengua, dientes y amor. Cuando al fin se separaron, con la respiración un poco agitada, permanecieron frente con frente. Remus tenía una tonta sonrisa de enamorado y solo dijo: "_Yo también te amo, Canuto_" para volver a fundirse en un largo y tierno beso.

_FIN_


End file.
